


Always and Forever

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: Romance, immortal partner, witch hunter, witch huntress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: It has been a month since the second defeated of the Witch Queen and since Kaulder met Chloe, a witch and a dream walker that became his friend since Belial burned down her bar which was now again open and better that before like her life now that the witch hunter was in her life because now none of them was alone anymore.They had each other and that was wonderful but because of the time that passed something started to bloom between the hunter and the dream walker and both knew about it, but that love could survive the appearance of another immortal witch hunter and the opportunity of Kaulder of have an eternal partner?We do not know but we are here after all and we are going to find out about it.
Relationships: Chloe/Kaulder





	1. Fifty thousand dollars

This was a brand new day for Chloe because her bar was going to reopen finally after the fire that destroyed it, after a long month of repairs made by a lot of people hired by her witch hunter friend who give her fifty thousand dollars so she could start over with her workplace and help her to hire people to work there that were okey with the presence of Kaulder on the bar most of the time.  
Because he wanted to look after his friend while she made the grand inauguration of the bar she renamed not “The Red Witch” like she did when it opened the first time but instead, she calls it “The Protector” in honor of the savior of the world and the only man that killed the witch queen twice in his long and immortal life. And he was glad because of the name but after the putted the marquee of the name and putting a photo that they took after a walk that they did in the Central Park a week after the death of the queen he was worried about what his presence in that place could do with Chloe’s business because he knew he was not loved between the witches and warlocks, but he was afraid that could affect his friend somehow.

So, when he entered in The Protector, he decided to not stay the night in the bar, he preferred to simply stay in his apartment and just wait until dawn when Chloe was going to finish her time on her new bar and go to his apartment to have a nice breakfast with him and Dolan like she always did after just one day of the almost end of the human world. But that thing was not important now, not in the moment that he finally found himself inside of the bar holding two designer bags which had both gifts for the dream walker who was organizing some whisky bottles and potion ingredients without not recognizing the presence of the witch hunter who just cough a little to make her look in his direction and almost scream:  
—Kaulder! You came! —. Before getting out of behind the bar and approaching almost running in direction of the immortal man who she hugged with great joy while he did the same for a few seconds before separating from her so he could extend her the two gifts he had for her, which made her smile while she said:  
—Designer things, I think I told you once that I did not liked those things but since this come from you, I would accept them. —. And took the bags from him so she could place them on the floor and take box inside of a Chanel bag so in that way Chloe could open it and see the classic Chanel purse that every model in the world had but this was different because it was made of green velvet and had an embroidered of white lilies, the witch’s favorite flower, all over the purse. — How you got this? They do not sell things like this. —Chloe says while looking the bag with appreciation on her face that made the hunter smile before saying:  
—Open the next bag, this one if from Gucci but is a vintage thing, just like you like things. Old. —. While he smiled to her in the moment because he remembered what she said to Daquine the last time they saw her, and that was:  
“—You know what I like about antique shops? Everything is old.” —. And he knew she referred to him with those words because he was the only one in the room that was more of a hundred years old and that made him smile while the red haired witch took the last gift of the Gucci bag and almost screamed when she saw the violet dress with long and puffy sleeves and blown up on the wrists that made the dress look elegant but also sexy because of the short and tight skirt that was not what made the witch scream with joy but instead the phrases that were on the sleeves that said:  
Left one: Say “witch hunter.”  
Right one: Witch Hunter.

—You remember this, I thought you forgot about it. It has been a month since that happen. —Chloe said, with a smile on her face that made Kaulder smile too because he loved when she smiled, he did not know why but he loved to see her happy and wanted to make her happy every time he had the chance.  
—How could not remember what a witch with red hair said while she was trying to take a selfie with me while I am on a trance? —the man said still smiling and making the dream walker do the same before saying:  
—Then I will put it on and use it the whole night while I attend the clients, and for the gifts I will give you two whiskies on the rocks as a courtesy of the house. —. And make Kaulder lose his smile because he remembers that he not only brought those gifts in a congratulations because of her new bar but also as an apologies gift for not be able to stay there. — Kaulder, what is wrong? Are you okey? —the witch said with a worried voice that made the hunter get out of his mind and scratch his head while he, with a sad tone, said:  
—Chloe, I am sorry, but I must go to hunt a witch that is making trouble in the city and will have to do this job and I will not going to be able to stay here this night. But you can stay here and enjoy, after all this is your night. —. With a voice that he tried to sound like an apologize and not at all like the lie he was telling in that moment were Chloe quickly run in direction of the coat rack so she could take her coat and put it on herself before saying:  
—Someone can replace me this night, I am going with you. I will not let you go alone. Like I said before, who says that a witch cannot hunt witches?  
—Chloe, listen. You cannot come to this mission is very…  
—I will and you cannot stop me, so lets go before that witch… —she interrupted him but then she realizes, by Kaulder’s face, that there was no mission. He was not telling her the truth and that hurt her because she thought that they told each other everything and the truth because they trust in each other but maybe not this time. — You are lying to me. Why? —Chloe said still trying to understand what was happening, why he was doing this to her after they were a pair of happy and close friends.  
—Listen to me Chloe, I just do not want to be here. —Kaulder said to her and make her heart broke because they talked about the reopening of the bar for so many days and with such excitement that the red haired witch could not think in the fact that her friend did not wanted to be there for her on that big night and think about it made her heart break because she though that even if he was a witch hunter he cared for her even if she was a witch and a dream walker.  
—Okey, I got it. I just thought that we were…it does not matter anymore. Just forget it, go hunt that witch and leave me alone. —she says then, when she turned her back on her friend and walked in direction or the rack so she could take her coat off and put it back there before entering in the bar and start to put bottles on the shelfs again so Kaulder could not see her wanting to cry because of he not wanting to be there for her after she helped him to defeat the Witch Queen. Because she helped him but could not do it if she did not wanted to, but she did it anyway and gain a friend but now she felt that she was again alone now that she did not had her family or Miranda with her anymore. — And take those ugly gifts with you. —she continued while she almost let go a sob and tried to sound firm but without any luck because Kaulder walked towards her and enter in the bar so he could hug her from behind and make her try to scape from his arms for a few seconds before relaxing on them and calm down before she could listen to him saying:  
—I want to be here with you Chloe, I really do. But I am worried about you failing with your business because of me, I am a witch hunter, and your people hate me for it. They fear me and do not care for me like you do, and I do not want to ruin your big night with me here. Is not because I do not want to be here for you, I just afraid that this could make you bad and that the last thing I want to do now. —. And slowly making her understand that he wanted to be there for her because he cared for her, but he was not a popular guy between her kind or not at least in a good way and what if no one would wanted to go to the bar because of him, her dreams of having her bar again and full of people will be ruined forever. And he did not wanted that at all.  
—Listen to me, like someone said in a tv show I saw the other day. Let them grumble, that is how it is going to be. —Chloe said, and made Kaulder smile because of her quote that also made him know that she did not care about what other thinked about her but only about what they thinked of each other. That the only thing that matter to her and if someone did not like him there then they with let them grumble.  
—Okey, I will stay. But only if you give me two full glasses of your best scotch whisky. —the hunter said then, making the dream walker smile and separate herself from the man to which she approached her face very slowly. Tasting the moment and how Kaulder was doing the same and was closing his eyes so in that way they could lock their lips on a kiss.

A one that did not happen because before they could do that three witches and one warlock entered in the place and one brown haired girl said:  
—Hello boss, are you ready for tonight? —. And made Kaulder and Chloe step away from each other and look at the girl who saw the scene and after that walked backwards in direction of the other employees of The Protector and talked again by saying… — We will be in the back changing ourselves, see you later boss and Mr. Hunter. —. Before just walking in direction of the back part of the bar were the changing room for the employees was, leaving like that the couple in the front part of the place without not knowing what to do except for say:  
—I will the dress on and after that I will give you your whisky. See you in a few minutes. —. And after that letting the dream walker joining her workers on the back of her bar and leaving the witch hunter thinking about the kiss, he almost had with his friend which he knew that now was not as friend as he thought she was because maybe he was tired of his one night stands and one hour drink with fly assistants that he met on a plain, and maybe he wanted a forever partner. A romantic love that would full his life with love and happiness like he always wanted to have since his daughter and wife’s death.

And maybe Chloe was the one for that, but he needed to think those things first. Maybe with a breakfast with Dolan and a drink or two.   
He did not know but one thing was sure, he cared for Chloe and she cared for him.

And that was what really matter on that world.


	2. That is my girl

Couple of hours had passed since Kaulder entered in the bar and reunited with Chloe that in those moments was glowing with joy while she attended tables and multiple clients in her new bar, and that was making the hunter happy because like I said before if she was happy, he also was and now was incredibly happy. But not only because of seeing her in that way because she was using the dress, he gave her, and she almost constantly touched the phrase “Witch hunter” on her right arm because maybe while she was doing her job the remembered her dear friend.  
The immortal man that she was going to kiss when her employees interrupted them and made that kiss not happen at all and become just a memory of what could be for them, what could be if they decided to try to be more than just two friends. A witch and hunter bonded by a life experience and an adventure and marked their lives forever, because Chloe did not felt alone anymore and Kaulder had a reason to live and that was Dolan, his best friend, and the dream walker who told him that the world would be full of darkness without him but also that she needed him like he needed her. Because now somehow, she was his reason to live, everything his life that he cared about and wanted to protect more than he wanted to protect the humans of the city of New York.

And Kaulder did not know why but if this was love, like a romantic type of love it was certain that it was bigger than the one he had in the past for his wife. The woman that he let go when he fighted the queen and know he remembered as a good memory of his time as mortal but just that, because now Chloe was everything that was in his head in that moment and the only view he wanted for his eyes, which follow her through the bar until he saw a man on a table near the bar where he meet her the first time and started to talk to her in a way that he was sure that made the dream walker a little bit uncomfortable and the witch hunter to quickly get out of his jacket a black marker that he used to draw a auditive rune on his right ear so he could listen to the conversation which was happening like this:  
—Hey baby, would you like to go to my place after you finish your turn?  
—I cannot, I am the owner of this place, I cannot just leave.  
—Come on, just one drink in my house. You will not regret it.  
—Sorry but that will not happen, I must make sure that the reopening goes well. Maybe next time.  
—This a one time offer, you can leave with me or stay until the hunter kill us all.   
—What? He will not do that. He is a good guy, I know him.  
—You do? How? In bed? I can show you how a nice guy really is, love.  
—I am sorry, but the answer is still no. And do not talk about him like that again or you will have to leave this bar.  
—You cannot make me leave if I wanted to, I am a dream walker and if you try me, I will make sure you regret it. —the warlock said and now Kaulder was really piss off because he was not worried about him being treated like garbage, but I could not conceive the idea of someone threating his friend, specially if was Chloe. Because if someone wanted to hurt her then there will be blood all over the place if he had to fight against the whole bar to protect her.  
So, in that way he finished his whisky and got up from his chair before walking in direction of the witch to who he kissed on the cheek before saying:  
—Hello love, I miss you in the bar. Why are you taking so long? —. And making the witch turn her head in his direction and smile to him before also kissing his cheek so in that way after that she could say:  
—I will be there in a few minutes handsome; I was explaining my client that he cannot bring his human friends to the bar. But he understood that, and everything is good. —. And turn her eyes in direction of the warlock who looked like he just saw a ghost because Kaulder was looking at him with threating eyes that made sure that the guy that was trying to flirt and threat Chloe would not do it again because he was there for her.   
—Very well, I was missing you already. But if you just finished here then I will wait in the bar while you continue working. —Kaulder said with a smile on his face before kissing the red haired witch forehead and make her smile while she turns her eyes on his direction so she could see the man and say:  
—See you later sir. And I will see you in the bar handsome. —. Before kiss, the hunter again on the cheek and just walk away leaving the immortal man with the dream walker to who he approached to lean a little on his direction and simply say:  
—Listen to me pal. I get that you are a dream walker, and you are scary, but Chloe also could be scary I can assure that, and just thing for you to know before I return to the bar. She is MY girl so be careful of what you say to her, okey? Now enjoy your drink and I will enjoy mine, have a nice night. —. Making the wizard nod in a yes before the hunter could smile and just walk away thinking that he seriously needed a chat with Dolan with a drink or two because just said that Chloe was his girl made him feel like he did not felt in a long time.  
But Dolan always had the answers and some tips to give him that this time he was going to listen to.

And that was a fact.


End file.
